


Pour Some Sugar On Me

by rodenn



Series: drabbles [6]
Category: Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, stripper perrie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 07:25:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2984183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rodenn/pseuds/rodenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Zayn knew this woman, Perrie Edwards is her name, she is the famous stripper everyone wants to see. Her exotic dances captured men and women alike. The only rule was no touching, one touch and she is gone. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pour Some Sugar On Me

**_Step inside, walk this way  
You and me babe, hey hey!_ **

  
He watched her with wide eyes; he saw every movement she made. Her body twisting and turning to the beat, eyes meeting his, never missing contact. Hands running up her luscious curves, purposely moving over her developed chest. The cool metal pole contrasting against the pale skin, purple hair framing her face.

The olive-skinned boy watched the woman dancing her way around the small stage. Zayn did not know what this was for, but no complaining came from his way. His body stiffened as she turned away, hands reaching down as her back arched, bum in perfect view. Her head turning to look back, sly smile on the pink lips, winking seductively at the man.

_**Love is like a bomb, baby, c’mon get it on** _   
_**Livin’ like a lover with a radar phone** _   
_**Lookin’ like a tramp, like a video vamp** _   
_**Demolition woman, can I be your man?** _

Zayn knew this woman, Perrie Edwards is her name, she is the famous stripper everyone wants to see. Her exotic dances captured men and women alike. The only rule was no touching, one touch and she is gone. It took all he had not to launch forward and grab her beautiful body, to stay in his spot was the biggest challenge he has dealt with in a long time.

The biggest surprise was the metal object behind her was never used, soft touches here and there, yet nothing too serious.

Her hips rolled as her hands went into her hair, body feeling the pulse of the music as her movements changed, knees hitting the floor. Perrie’s hands rubbed down her body, eyes closed as her head tilted back. Zayn clenched his hand, groan wanting to pass through his lips.

**_Razzle ‘n’ a dazzle ‘n’ a flash a little light_ **   
**_Television lover, baby, go all night_ **   
**_Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet_ **   
**_Little miss innocent sugar me, yeah_ **

Zayn leaned forward watching as Perrie stood from her place to strut around the platform. Her slim figure shining in the light as sweat rolled down her smooth skin. Images ran through his head, her body underneath his.

He could watch her like this all day; his eyes quickly glanced at the clock before moving back to the woman who controlled his fantasies.

**_Come on! Take a bottle, shake it up_ **   
**_Break the bubble, break it up_ **   
**_Pour some sugar on me, ooh, in the name of love_ **   
**_Pour some sugar on me, c’mon fire me up_ **   
**_Pour your sugar on me, I can’t get enough_ **   
**_I’m hot, sticky sweet from my head to my feet, yeah_ **

Perrie stepped off her stage set in a private room moving her way towards Zayn. He watched her with careful eyes as she stopped in front of him, eyes scanning over to the clock before pushing him against the back. Her legs set on either side of his body, straddling his thighs, Perrie’s hands moving towards his collar to pull him into a deep kiss.

She may have been every person’s dream, but only Zayn Malik can take this woman. His arms wrapped around his girlfriend’s middle, as he pulled her closer. Zayn may not agree with her career choice but when he gets this treatment once a week he could not say no. Her body fits perfectly against his, chest pressed against his as she waiting for him to take charge. Zayn smirked at the petit girl in his arms; this is a normal Saturday night for these two.

By the time they left, the club was empty; no lights were on as they left through the backdoor. Making their way through the empty streets of London, Perrie tucked under his arm, his leather jacket around her shoulders. “I love Zayn, thank you for putting up with this.” He hummed in response, placing a kiss on her cheek, “Anything for you, love.”

**_Listen, red light, yellow light, green light, go_ **   
**_Crazy little woman in a one man show_ **   
**_Mirror queen, mannequin, rhythm of love_ **   
**_Sweet dream, saccharine, loosen up_ **

 


End file.
